


Boy's Night Out

by tsund0ku_library



Series: Sleeping on the Job [4]
Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: All sorts of fun stuff, Completely Gratuitous, David deserved more 2k16, Frank Jaefer deserved more 2k16, Frank Jaeger shows up, Hand Jobs, I've just been writing complete and utter fluff since the last thing I posted, Jealousy, Kaz deserved more 2k16, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Thanks Kojima, Voyeurism, a surprise for us all, actually, alcohol use, he deserved so much more than he got, honestly this is the most shameful thing I've ever written, hoo boy this is my turf, it's a piece of garbage, needed a break from angsty feelings, they all deserved better than what they got, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsund0ku_library/pseuds/tsund0ku_library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller treats David to a night on the town after an old friend turns up. Guess what happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy's Night Out

It's an easy Saturday afternoon at the base, and a small groupings of recruits were budding all around the mess hall. Sterling, Marks, and Master Miller seemed to be the only few adults over 25 when Frank Jaeger came in, his oddly tinted gray hair neatly parted, a faint smile on his lips.

Kaz smiled in recognition, having forgotten that Frank came in late the night previous, tired and beaten down, having recently completed a difficult mission and decided to have some down time. Kaz waved at him, pleased that there's another person that at least remembered when cassettes weren't available in the room. Frank nodded politely at him, then made a beeline for the table where food is set out, which was incidentally where Solid was leaning casually against, conversing easily with Chavez and Downes. Kaz grinned, excusing himself from the half-hearted conversation that he'd been keeping up with the two military women and heaved himself to his feet. He wanted to introduce Solid and Jaeger. They'd probably hit it off.

Kaz's crutch hits the ground with a quiet clink with every step he takes, making his way towards Frank, who's still studiously examining every food option available to him, scanning the ingredients before setting them back down in mild disgust.

Kaz walked over to David and his friends, waving their salutes down, wanting to get on with it.

"Master Miller!" David greets him, trying to sound respectfully indifferent. The tiny smile that curves his soft lips betrays him, and Kaz notes it with a hint of affection, tainted with annoyance. Solid would need to get a better handle on that later. Kaz would work on that with him.

"Ms. Chavez, Mr. Downes," Kaz greeted them, tucking his crutch beneath his arm so that he could hook a hand around David's elbow. "I'm afraid I'll have to deprive you of Solid's scintillating conversation. There's someone I'd like him to meet."

Chavez and Downes murmured their assent and wandered off to join their respective groups, leaving Kaz and David.

"Is there really someone you'd like me to meet?" David asked, his small smile broadening, allowing himself to be led away. "Or- "

"Yes, actually." Kaz replied quietly, dropping his arm so that he could get a better grip on his crutch. "Not everything is about sex, David. Calm down."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Solid flush lightly, a guilty expression crossing his face. The poor boy was incredibly easy to embarrass. He led him over to Frank, who paused in his examination of a power bar and looked up at them. Solid rushed forward and offered his hand, an eager look replacing the shameful one as he recognized Frank.

"Sir! I didn't notice you come in. I'm honored to be introduced to you. You're a legend, and I've heard that you live up to it!"

Frank laughed and shook his hand. "I hope I live up to my reputation. All good things, I trust?"

"Of course, sir," Solid assured him, dropping his hand.

Kaz rolled his eyes, having fully expected this exuberant reaction and yet still lacking the patience to deal with the reality of it. "Stop being so picky and grab something, Jaeger. Sit down with us before Solid here actually comes in his pants from being near you."

Solid colored, stopping himself from glaring at Master Miller just in time. His color deepened as Frank dropped a wink at him, a flirty smile replacing the polite one. Kaz knocked his cane into David's leg, gesturing at one of the long benches.

"Sit down, David. He'll come sit with us, don't you worry."

"Of course I will," Frank assured him, patting Solid on the shoulder. "How could I resist such beautiful company."

"Stop," Kaz warned, following David to a table. David's head was ducked into his chest, his face burning. Kaz snagged a power bar from the table, squashing it slightly as he gripped his crutch with the same hand. He tossed it to David as they sat down, who caught it reflexively.

"Cool, it's oats and dark chocolate. My favorite." David said happily, unwrapping and taking a bite.

"Really," Kaz remarked drily. "What a shock, my getting you your favorite bar."

David ignored his sarcasm, taking another bite. Frank appeared at their table, his arms full of apples and other out of season fruits. He dumped his treasures on the table and walked around to sit beside David, who looked disgustingly pleased with the arrangement. Kaz ignored the pang of resentment and jealousy that coursed through him. This has been his idea. He'd stand by it.

"So," Frank started, rubbing an apple against the light gray of his shirt. He shifted closer to David, and Kaz stiffened further, his fingers tapping against the cheap plastic of the table. "What do you want to know?"

"Uh, wow. What don't I want know is the better question." David stumbled out, sliding away from him slightly. Kaz preened. "Uh, so, were you really brainwashed? Could they really just take your memories like that, or has the story been embellished? Or you don't have to tell me, if it's too personal!" David said hurriedly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Kaz smiled, darkly amused. Just like David to dive in with the questions he actually wanted answered, instead of polite chitchat.

"Hm," Frank said, using his thumbnail to peel off the sticker on his apple. He peeled it up and stuck it on Solid's shirtsleeve, rubbing it with his thumb as if to make certain that it wouldn't fall off. Kaz snorted. Solid's cheeks flamed with color, reaching up a hand to touch the sticker lightly. Solid swallowed thickly. "The short answer is yes, the long answer is no. Maybe I'll explain it to you sometime, but this isn't a proper Saturday afternoon topic. Let's talk about something more pleasant, shall we?"

"Certainly, sir. I meant no disrespect, sir." Kaz's hand clenched. As much as he liked David saying his name, that didn't mean that he wanted him to blush profusely as he referred to others with, "Sir."

"Call him Frank. He won't mind." Kaz ordered, looking at Frank, who was cheerfully biting into his apple.

"I most certainly won't mind, _Master Miller_." Frank said, inclining his head. David looked between the two of them, unsure what to make of this situation.

"New topic," Frank stated, smacking his lips and tilting the hand with the apple carelessly away from him, scooting even closer to Solid. Kaz could see his thigh pressed against David's, and he clenched his teeth. This had clearly been a mistake. "How about _you_ , Solid?"

"Me?" David repeated blankly, confusion crossing his face as he swallowed the bite he'd just taken from his bar. "Why me? I'm not interesting. You and Master Miller are many times over better suited to the topic of conversation. The stories you two could tell alone-"

"Now, now, David." Kaz said consolingly. "You're plenty intriguing. Don't be overly modest, now. Humor Mr. Jaeger, here."

Solid ducked his head. "Yes, sir. What'd you like to know, uh, Frank?" The familiar term felt strange on his tongue, but he forced it out anyway.

Frank gave a smile that somehow managed to be sly and sweet at the same time and took another bite of his apple, thinking it over. He swallowed his bite, then said, "How about this; anybody special in your life?"

"Special, Frank?" David questioned, his least favorite topic of conversation always remaining himself, his color evening out.

"Yes, you know, special!" Frank urged, nudging David's shoulder with his own. "A main squeeze, if you will. A beautiful girl? Or boy, perhaps? Come, now, a pretty, intelligent boy like yourself must have somebody to warm his bed, right?"

"Ah, yes- Uh," David was looking all over the room for something to rescue himself from this conversation, for some respite, avoiding Kaz's tense but amused gaze determinedly. Finding no reprieve, he turned back to Frank. "Uhm, I mean, no. Not really." he said finally, looking down at the table.

Frank raised an eyebrow suggestively. "You don't sound very certain, Solid. You sure there's nobody in your life right now?"

"Uh-" Solid stammered. Kaz cut in.

"I thought I heard talk of you dating someone around the base, David. Heard it was getting pretty serious." Kaz said smoothly. David raised his head to aim a full wattage smile at him, his cheeks pink with a pleased flush.

"Yeah, you heard that, huh?" David asked, turning towards Kaz.

"I did." Kaz confirmed, tilting his head and offering a small smile.

"I guess it is," David said, still smiling. "I didn't really get where we stood, you know. It's kind of hard to know what they're thinking most of the time."

"I'm sure they're just as invested in the relationship as you are." Kaz said, wanting to lay his hand across David's but knowing what a poor decision that'd be. Frank watched this exchange silently, munching on his apple, gray strands falling into his eyes.

"If it's so serious, why'd you say that you weren't seeing anyone?" Frank asked, setting the picked clean apple core on the table and plucking a banana up.

"It's- complicated." David said, watching Frank unpeeled the banana. "We don't spend enough time together. Alone."

Frank took an unduly large bite of his banana, causing David to look away embarrassedly. Kaz rolled his eyes. Frank's cheeks bulged with his bite, somehow smiling around the food in his mouth. He swallowed with difficulty, and said, "Ah. The physical side of things lacking?"

Solid spluttered, and Kaz raised an eyebrow. "No, no, nothing like that. It's good. Great! Very- uh- fine. I was just thinking that we're both really busy and it's hard to find time together, that's all!" David assured him quickly, his cheeks dark. He hurriedly shoved the rest of his bar into his mouth to disguise his extreme discomfort.

Frank looked at him, skepticism etched in his face. "If you say so. Just remember that if things go south- and not in a good way- you can always look me up. I'd be a good rebound."

David's eyebrows knitted together, finally realizing that he was being hit on. What was it about him that attracted older males? "Uh, I'll be sure to do that, sir. Frank." he corrected himself, with a glance at Kaz, who was silently fuming.

"Well, Solid and I best be off." Kaz said, standing up and reaching across the table to lay a hand of Solid's shoulder. "We have matters to discuss. Frank,"

Frank stood up, too, grabbing his apple core and his banana peel, leaving a small mountain of fruit in the middle of the table. "Good to see you again, Miler. _Very_ nice to meet you, Solid. I hope to see much more of you in the future."

Solid nodded and shook his hand again before moving to Kaz's side, walking around the table. "Hope to see you again, too, Frank. You'll have to tell some war stories next time we meet."

Solid followed Kaz out of the mess hall, thinking. As they crossed the grass, he frowned. "Kaz," he said quietly, looking up.

Kaz glanced at him, still striding purposefully across the green, no real destination in mind. "Hm?"

"Kaz," he said again. "Do you think it's possible that Frank was- flirting with me? Or am I just reading into things that weren't there?"

Kaz snorted and stopped abruptly, causing Solid to walk past him a few feet before doubling back. For someone that Kaz had literally seen flirting with a dog before, he was always shocked when he was on the receiving end. Then again, it made sense. David had exactly two modes of flirting; the easy, almost unconscious flirting he did with people he felt extremely comfortable around, and the defensive flirting he did when he felt extremely uncomfortable. There was no in-between. The poor boy had no clue that he was attractive, and honestly, that was part of the allure. "Flirting with you? I'm surprised that he didn't throw you on the table and mount you right there in the mess hall."

Solid snorted disbelievingly, finding the idea so incredibly ludicrous that he didn't even color at the thought. David tilted his head upwards to look at Kaz properly. They were stopped on a slight incline, with David on the lower part, so the few inches that Kaz had on David was exacerbated, making David have to actively look up in order to properly see his face. Kaz looked down at him, waiting. "Sure. Listen, I'm sorry about the whole 'special someone' question. I should've been better prepared. I was just caught off guard."

Kaz shook his head, dismissing his worries. His gaze focused on the sticker on David's sleeve and he tore it off angrily, flicking it into the dewy grass. David made a displeased noise in the back of his throat and clapped a hand to his sleeve, throwing a wounded look at Kaz, who rolled his eyes.

"What, did you want to put it in your scrapbook?" he asked scornfully. He wished the answer to Frank's 'special someone' question could've been easy. He just wished they could go somewhere and be openly together, not hiding all of their furtive glances. Then he had an idea, an idea that was practically worth the incessant teasing he'd suffer from Frank about 'robbing the cradle'. "Hey, David, what do you feel about a night out?"

"Out?" David asked, surprised. "But we can't."

"No, we could. Let's go somewhere. Somewhere far away from here. Tonight. We'll go to a bar or something."

David brightened up, angling himself a little more towards Kaz. "Really? That'd be great."

Kaz ached with the desire to simply brush his hand along David's cheek, but he suppressed the urge. There'd be plenty of time to touch him later that night. He could be patient. "Really. Be ready by 17:30 hours. We'll want to go somewhere a ways away. We don't want to run the risk of being recognized together. I'll have a car. Eat first. You don't want to do this on an empty stomach."

"Yes, sir," David said happily, moving to go and briefly pressing his fingers against the pulse that pounded in Kaz's wrist, just above where his hand was clenched around his crutch, steadying himself. "I'll be ready." And he left, going in the direction of the recruits' barracks.

Kaz hummed a simple tune to himself, thinking of the way that David had whispered sir, and how much better it sounded in reference to him instead of Jaeger. Then he sighed, marching off, determined to find Frank to cash in a favor.

                                                            ***

David bounced on his heels, hands curled deep within his pockets, looking around anxiously. His fingers itched for a cigarette. He was waiting outside the base, waiting patiently for Kaz. David was clad in a pair of jeans and an old long sleeve David Bowie t-shirt, the casual attire feeling odd against his skin. His ancient Chuck Taylors were scrubbed clean just for tonight, looking worn but neat.

The wind rushed by him, tangling his neatly combed dark hair. He hunched his shoulders, wishing for something more substantial than the thin fabric of his shirt, but he didn't have any jackets without the symbol of the base. He wanted to be free of any symbols tying him to the base. Just for a night.

Thankfully, at 6:35, he spotted Kaz's limping figure to his left. He started to bound towards him, but hung back, remembering that they weren't clear of the base as of yet. Kaz caught up with him, a smile already in place on his handsome face.

"Happy to see me?" he enquired, nodding in greeting. David flushed, unsure why such an innocuous question felt like a dirty intimation.

"Yes, sir." he said, edging closer.

Kaz snorted and leaned towards him. "Kaz. We're off duty tonight, David. Time to let our hair down."

Kaz's hair was indeed unbound, longer than David had thought it seemed before. The golden strands flowed down his shoulders, which were covered by a tan trench coat. Kaz was dressed in an unusual fashion, wearing civilian clothing, amazingly different in something other than his military uniform. David thought he looked better than he'd ever seen him look before, and he raked his eyes longingly over his mentor's form, before turning away, shoulders hunched against the bitter wind.

"Cold?" Kaz enquired, sidling up to him. David nodded, with a half shrug.

"Not too bad," he said, leaning back just a little, his shoulder lightly pushing into Kaz's front. Kaz bowed his head to speak directly into his ear.

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to warming you up." He smirked at the expression on David's face, just as a sleek black vehicle pulled in front of them. "Ah, our ride's here. Maybe some other time, then."

Frank stepped out of the car, leaving it running. He loped gracefully to the backdoor and tugged it open, gesturing inside. "After you, Solid." he said, with a sly grin.

David glanced at his Master with an uncertain expression on his face. At Kaz's nod, he climbed into the backseat, scooting over to the spot behind the driver's seat and buckling up. Frank slammed the door and climbed into the passenger seat. Kaz walked around the front and got into the driver's seat, handing his crutch over the back of the seat to David, who set it between his legs. Kaz pulled onto to the dirt path that lead to the highway.

"Where are we going, Master Miller?" David asked after 10 minutes of casual silence. Kaz glanced into the rearview mirror, meeting David's blue eyes.

"Kaz," he grunted out, focusing on the road again, not answering his question. "You're among friends."

David looked at Frank with surprise, who turned around in his seat to offer a knowing grin. "Yes, I know all about your _special_ relationship with our Master Miller here. Don't you think he's a little old for you?"

Kaz snorted, flicking the blinker on as he smoothly joined the HOV lane. "What, and you're so much better, Frank?"

Frank placed a shocked hand on his chest in mock affront. "Why, yes. I am younger than you, you know. Not that you could tell by looking at you, you lucky bastard."

David cleared his throat and squirmed in the backseat, uncomfortable with the conversation. He watched the cars pass in blurs, silently keeping track of how many cars they passed that had a headlight out (seven, so far.)

"Don't pay him any mind, David." Kaz said sternly, looking in the rearview mirror again. "He knows you're off limits."

Frank flicked on the radio, messing with the dial until he came upon a station playing classical music, Beethoven's fifth symphony filling the car. David felt his eyelids grow heavy, finally giving into the urge to lean against the car door and let his eyes slip shut, falling into a light doze.

"We're here!" Kaz said sharply, pulling into a parking spot sloppily. David awoke with a jerk, wiping the drool off his face with the back of his hand.

"Wha- What?" David said, rubbing his eyes with his palms tiredly. Kaz watched him fondly, ignoring Frank's amused gaze.

"We're here, Sleeping Beauty. We can turn back if it's past your bedtime." Kaz mocked. David snorted and unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbing Kaz's cane and intending to open the door for him. He was highly disappointed to find it locked.

"Mr. Jaeger. Frank, uh, I think the child lock's on." he said, gesturing with no small annoyance at the door, though he maintained his respectful air. Kaz and Frank's eyes met, and then they burst out laughing. Frank tugged on his door handle, getting out of the car and walking around to David's side as rested his hand on the handle, but didn't open it.

"What're the magic words, Solid?" he teased him, wiggling his light eyebrows. Solid huffed out a sigh, but cupped the hand not holding Kaz's cane around his mouth.

"Please, Frank." he half-shouted through the pane of glass. Frank didn't open the door.

"Now, is that any way to speak to a man who's technically your superior? Please, what?" Frank asked teasingly, his grin never slipping.

David glanced at Kaz, remembering the tightness that had pervaded his face when he'd called Jaeger, "sir" at the lunch table. Giving up, he tossed Kaz's cane into the passenger seat and climbed into the front seat, affording Kaz a prime opportunity to admire David's shapely butt, clad in well-fitting denim. David slid into the front seat and got out of the car, walking over to the driver's side and pulling the door open for Kaz, helping him out and supplying him with his cane.

"Stubborn boy you have here, Miller." Frank commented with a friendly air, winking at David. 

"Loyal," Kaz corrected, leaning against the car to run his only hand through David's dark locks. "He's a good boy."

David ducked his head in embarrassment, pride at being called a good boy mingling with his mortification.

"Well, I'm off." Frank said, backing away. "I won't crash your night on the town. I'll be around. Call me when you're ready to go."

"Here," Kaz said, making to throw the keys at Frank, who shook his head.

"Keep 'em. Give me a ring when you're done. Have fun, you crazy kids." Frank said, walking away.

Kaz turned to David, tugging him towards him for a kiss. David instinctively stiffened when his lips met Kaz's before remembering that this was exactly why they drove an hour and half away; to be together, without hiding. David pressed back into him, loosening up, putting his hands on Kaz's hips, threading his fingers through his belt loops. Kaz let David push him against the car for a bit before disengaging himself gently, tugging David's hand off of his hip.

"Now, now," Kaz admonished him softly. "We can do all that back at the base. We came here to have fun, didn't we?"

"I think that was plenty fun,". David said, but he pulled his other hand away from Kaz's hip. "Where to, Kaz?"

Kaz jerked his head straight in front of him, indicating the neon blue sign proclaiming, 'Blue Schadenfreude'. "Just ahead of you, David."

Kaz bettered his grip on his crutch, pushing off from the car. "Shall we, David?"

David glanced at Kaz's empty sleeve, feeling a strange yearning to grab the sleeve as though he were holding hands with him, but smothered the strange urge, looking down at his feet. He didn't think Kaz would appreciate that gesture. He followed him through the darkly tinted glass doors, maneuvering through the throngs of inebriated, elated people to the bar. Kaz waited patiently for the curvy bartender to finish pouring a man's drink, sliding onto a bar stool, leaning the cane on the bar in front of him. David sat next to him, perching awkwardly on the edge.

"Relax. We're having fun tonight, remember?" Kaz reminded him, giving a quick smile, his teeth and hair glinting in the odd lighting of the bar. His sunglasses appeared even more opaque than usual.

"What can I get you?" The curvy bartender asked, before more closely examining David's pale face. "Hey, are you even old enough to drink?"

"Of course he is," Kaz said smoothly, getting her attention. "But it doesn't matter. He's with me."

"Oh, is he, now?" The bartender turned to him, interest glimmering in face, judging by the way she took in Kaz's relaxed form. Even enshrouded in the open trench coat, Kaz still cut an impressive figure. David didn't blame her for taking interest in him. Hell, if he saw the two of them together, he wouldn't think they were together, either. He shifted uncomfortably on his stool, looking at the bottles of liquor behind her. "Well, I'll still need to card you both."

"Certainly," Kaz said, shifting to retrieve his wallet from an inside pocket, his empty sleeve flapping uselessly. The bartender's eyes widened.

"Bet you have some stories to tell... Benedict." she said flirtatiously, studying his license, her interest not stymied by the realization that he was missing an arm.

"Hm," Kaz chuckled mirthlessly, not taking her bait. "I'll have a Yamazaki, neat. And he'll have a..." Kaz turned to Solid, eyebrows raised.

"Just some water, please." David said, concerned about what he might do or say around Kaz when his faculties weren't operating at status quo. Kaz snorted.

"Two glasses of Yamazaki, then. Neat." Kaz said, shaking his head.

"Coming up," the bartender (Lashonda, the name tag pinned above her left breast read) turned to grab them drinks, bending over low to retrieve cups, all but presenting her rear in a mating ritual with Kaz. She didn't try and card Solid. David swallowed a sigh and met Kaz's disapproving glare.

"We're supposed to be kicking back and relaxing, David." Kaz reminded him, laying a hand on his forearm. "How're you supposed to relax without a couple of drinks in you?"

David shrugged. "I just didn't want you to see me that way," he admitted, sliding out from under Kaz's hand and leaning his crossed arms against the countertop.

Kaz laughed. "What, drunk? Too bad, David, that's my goal tonight; getting you shit-faced. And I'm going to achieve it."

David made a noise in his throat, but he returned Kaz's smile weakly.

Lashonda returned with two glasses and a bottle of amber liquid, dumping generous portions into each glass. "Drink up," she said, and departed, off to help a noisy gaggle of stumbling people that probably didn't need any more libations.

Kaz picked up his glass and swirled it, staring into it ruminatively before tipping it into his throat with a quick flick of his wrist, emptying it of half of its contents. He pushed the second glass to David. "Drink," Kaz ordered, his voice a tad rougher than normal.

David cautiously picked it up, knowing that he'd regret this later. But he was not about to ignore a direct order from Master Miller. He drained the glass in a single, burning gulp, coughing once to clear his throat. Almost immediately, a pleasant fuzziness pervaded David, making everything brighter and blurrier and friendlier. He grinned at Kaz, who looked impressed.

"Huh. Always pegged you as a lightweight, David. You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

David nudged his shoulder, emboldened by the burn of whiskey in his throat. "I try and keep you on your toes, Kaz."

Kaz knocked back the rest of his and flagged down Lashonda, ordering two more glasses. David looked around, watched a group of very drunken dancers try to waltz in tune with the heavy grunge music playing through the speakers. An employee came over and attempted to get them to sit down or leave, but the poor man just got roped into dancing with a wasted-looking girl with suspicious stains all down her front. He started when someone tapped on his shoulder. He looked around and found a pretty girl with round cheeks that were at odds with her sharply pointed chin trying to get his attention.

"Crazy, right?" she said, a little overly loud. "I can't imagine being that drunk in public."

"I agree, ma'am." David said with a slight shake of his head.

"Ooh, 'ma'am'. You're so cute!" The girl exclaimed, placing a hand with brightly painted green finger nails on his bicep. "And strong." she commented, digging her fingers into his muscle, feeling the corded strength.

"Uh," David said, glancing over at Kaz, who was ignoring them, watching Lashonda retrieve the bottle of Yamazaki.

"I bet you're military, aren't you? I'm Emily, by the way." The girl said, withdrawing her hand and offering it to David, who shook it.

"I'm Solid. It's nice to meet you, Emily. No, I'm just a soldier in training." he corrected, taking a hearty swig of the drink that Kaz slid over to him, some of it slopping over the sides and over his fingers.

"Pssh." Emily waved a hand. "You're in the military in my books. And I _love_ a man in uniform."

"Uhm," David said, unsure how to proceed. He was 87% certain that he was being flirted with (the hand on his arm, the comment about men in uniforms, the 'cute' thing), but he didn't know how to politely say that he was on a date with a man over 20 years older than him, so he stayed silent.

"So is this your first time here?" she asked, leaning still closer to him. David slid the glass away so that she wouldn't accidentally douse the ends of her blonde hair in his drink. "I know I'd remember a cute brunette like you."

There was that 'cute' again.

"Yes, this is my first time here." Solid said, seeing an opportunity to get himself out of this conversation. Once she noticed Kaz, she'd be over him in an instant. Who'd willingly pick him over _Master Miller_? "I actually came here with someone. He's also a man in uniform."

He nudged Kaz in the ribs to get his attention, gesturing to Emily. "This girl says that she likes military men."

Kaz nodded in her direction in a bored way, sipping his drink.

"Pleasure to meet you," Emily said, then turned back to David. "So what do you normally do on Saturdays? Shoot targets? Hide out in the woods?"

David, certain that she'd lose interest once she caught sight of the man beside him, was taken off guard. "Just... Help out around base, normally. Clean the latrines. Things like that. It's pretty quiet on Saturdays."

"Ah, so you're playing hooky tonight, hm?" she asked, laughing too hard and putting her hand on his shoulder. Beside him, Kaz's fingers were tightly clenched around his empty glass, knuckles were turning white in his grip.

"So, what're you drinking?" Emily asked, leaning over to study his drink, allowing the neckline of her loose fitting shirt fall open, giving David a perfect view of her breasts cupped by a hot pink bra. Solid cleared his throat, looking over her head.

"Yamazaki," David answered, when she straightened up. He indicated Kaz again hopefully, not knowing the proper protocol to spurn someone's interest without being rude. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to tell people he was taken, so he'd just figure out another way to get out of this. "My... Companion here picked it out. I'd never had it before."

"Mmm, sounds good. Bartender?" she raised her hand to get her attention, and Lashonda looked up from where she'd been wiping the bar. "I'll have a glass of Yamazaki, on the rocks, please."

Lashonda complied, casting a dubious expression over Solid's pinched, bemused face and the way Emily was leaning into him.

Emily took a hearty drink, leaving a scant amount in the bottom of her glass. She smacked her lips, then stood up, running her hands across David's tense shoulders. Kaz slammed his glass down down with undue force. "Well, maybe I have drunk too much tonight. I have to hit the ladies' room. Watch my drink for me?"

David raised an eyebrow, looking at Kaz, who was angrily contemplating his empty glass. Was that his second or third drink? "Well, leaving your drink with a stranger is a bad idea, but I'll keep it safe for you."

"Super!" Emily trilled. "And I'm not leaving it with a stranger, I'm leaving it with a man in uniform!"

"Yeah, well, but-" The rest of Solid's words were lost to the rabble of the bar, as Emily tripped away towards the bathrooms. David sighed and slid Emily's cup closer to him. He picked up his glass, meaning to take a drink, when Kaz grabbed his wrist, nearly slopping the drink all over his t-shirt.

"Wait. Now you can drink water. You should have a glass of water between every drink if you want to avoid the dehydration and consequent headache and general ill feeling that alcohol causes." David compliantly set the glass down as Kaz ordered two bottles of water from Lashonda.

"You haven't been," David pointed out, turning towards him.

"I'm old. I can do what I want. You're young. I don't want to make you swear off drinking before your next birthday." Kaz said, sliding his glasses down his nose so that he could see his clouded eyes properly, before sliding them back up. Lashonda set the bottles of water down and rushed off to help what looked like a group of tourists.

"You're not old," David protested, unscrewing the cap off of his bottle. "You're _experienced_." David drank deeply, pleased that he'd said the word, 'experienced' clearly even though his tongue was beginning to feel thick and heavy in his mouth.

Kaz laughed, wiping his mouth off with his fingers. "Experience is one thing I have plenty of, I suppose."

David set the water down and picked up the Yamazaki. The stuff wasn't half bad once you got used to it. "Maybe I can borrow some," he requested, suppressing a burp. "How do I get rid of Emily without being an asshole?"

"Oh, 'Emily', is it?" Kaz grunted out, turning away slightly. "I thought that you seemed just fine with attentions. You weren't exactly running away, now were you?"

David choked on his liquor, a couple drops spilling onto his David Bowie shirt. "Come on, that's not fair. I don't want to be rude!"

"Just tell her you're not interested." Kaz said with half shrug.

"That seems unkind. How I do it nicely?"

Kaz laughed and shook his head. "Honestly, I'm not in the business of turning away sexual propositions. I have no idea, kid. Just tell her you're taken."

"Don't call me kid," David said with a frown. "And what do you mean, 'you're not in the business'? I suppose Lashonda would let you take you home after her shift, and you're doing nothing to curb _her_ interest."

Kaz gave a half-smile and twisted to look at him. "Ah, you noticed? Are you jealous, David? Word of advice; never alienate the bartender if you can help it."

David sighed as Kaz ordered another round of drinks, even though David's glass was only emptied to the halfway point. How was Kaz not drunk off of his face, slurring his words and stumbling around the bar? It made no sense. Then he mentally replayed what Kaz had said and laid a hand on his shoulder, leaning in to speak into his ear. "Wait, can I tell people that we're together?" he asked, excitement pooling in his stomach (Or was that the whiskey?).

Kaz turned to look him in the eyes, mouth close enough to kiss. "We didn't drive this far out to crap out at the finish line," he said, before turning back to his drink. 

David smiled broadly, settling back into his stool and swigging the rest of his whiskey down. This wasn't so bad. And he wasn't even drunk! He was holding his liquor tonight, and he was on a date with Master Miller. A shockingly tall woman walked up to Emily's vacated seat.

"Hey, you, is this seat taken?" she shouted over the noise of the bar. David looked up.

"Kind of. She's in the bathroom. I'm watching her drink for her." David explained, struggling to focus on her face. Her dress was just so interesting, with shapes and colors that reminded him of the view of the sky from the base at daybreak.

"Aw, you're watching her drink? That's so sweet." The woman said, sitting down anyway. Kaz gave a disbelieving snort next to him.

"She asked me to, I didn't offer." David said quickly, feeling waves of anger roll off Kaz.

"Still, you didn't have to do it. My name's Miranda. What's your name?" she asked, signaling Lashonda for a drink. Kaz stood up, his stool scraping across the floor.

"Uh, my name's Sol-" The rest of his words were swept off of his tongue, as Kaz moved in front of him, in-between his legs, and pressed his lips forcefully onto David's surprised mouth. Kaz's hand wound around David's neck, thumb buried in his dark hair, and David pushed back delightedly, tasting Yamazaki on Kaz's lips.

"Ah, hell." Lashonda sighed, as Miranda muttered, "Fuck," and pushed up off the bar stool with a discontented sigh, on the lookout once again, clutching her drink.

Kaz nipped his bottom lip, hard. David smothered a moan, not wanting to embarrass himself in a public setting. Kaz pulled away, leaning his forehead against David's, his hand still curled around his neck. Kaz pressed back into the bar, staring down at David.

"Come now, David," Kaz chided softly. "I know you can be louder than that. Make some noise for me."

"Kaz..." David said, glancing around at the people milling about. "I don't want everyone to know what I sound like in bed."

"What, you don't want people to know that you belong to me?" Kaz asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.

David widened his eyes, trying to deny the lick of excitement that thrilled through him at Kaz's words. "No, shit, Kaz, it's just that... Isn't this embarrassing for you?"

Kaz let go of David's neck, reaching behind himself. "You clearly aren't drunk enough if you're still worried about what people think of you." he stated, his hand closing around his nearly full glass of Yamazaki, bringing it to David's lips. "Drink," he said, his eyes dangerous beneath his sunglasses.

David stared back him, not dropping his gaze even as Kaz pressed the glass forcefully between his lips, swallowing the burning liquid with difficulty, a tiny amount dribbling out of the corners of his mouth. Kaz set the glass down, grabbing the water bottle. "Finish it." he ordered, watching him drink it as intently as he would if his own dick was in his mouth instead of an off brand bottle of water.

"Good boy," he murmured, setting the drained bottle behind him carelessly. He leaned down and kissed David again, his lips still wet with water and whiskey. He placed his hand flat against his chest, and David reached up to stick his thumbs through his belt loops again, his hands leaving the stabilizing spot they'd been in, wrapped around the seat of the stool and slipping beneath his trench coat. Kaz distracted David with his tongue as he slid his hand down lower, sneakily unbuttoning his jeans with his single hand. David didn't notice that he'd done anything until Kaz started to work his hand underneath his pants.

"Kaz!" he yelped, nearly falling off the stool. He cast his eyes around, looking for people that noticed what was happening, his face flushed from a mingling of alcohol and arousal. "Not here!" he hissed.

"Yeah, get a hotel room, you two." said Lashonda's put-out voice from behind him.

Kaz clucked his tongue. "Spoilsport. But that's a fine idea. We should get a room."

Kaz slid away from him, leaving David's legs spread wide and drawing attention to the fact that his jeans were undone. Blushing deeply, he started to button them, but Kaz grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Don't." he warned, and David left them, tugging his shirt over his jeans to disguise it.

Kaz wrenched his wallet from his pocket and pinned a couple twenties and a ten beneath the emptied glass. Grabbing his cane, Kaz threaded his arm through David's, starting to pull him towards the bathrooms.

"Wait," David said, using his free hand to grab Emily's abandoned drink. "OK, let's go."

"Right little knight in shining armor, aren't you?" Kaz sneered, not liking that David was taking orders from anyone but him. Especially someone that had flirted with him.

"She trusted me," David mumbled, allowing himself to be dragged away, trying desperately not to stumble and pull them both down to the sticky floor of the bar. Kaz shoved through the crowd, people naturally parting for the dangerous-looking man on a mission. He led David roughly through the open entrance that led to the bathrooms. David struggled to keep the tiny amount of liquid left in the glass contained. On a stroke of luck, he spotted Emily coming from the bathrooms, blonde head down, bright lipstick refreshed.

"Here," he panted, offering the glass to an astounded Emily. "I kept it safe for you. Nobody but me touched it."

Kaz regarded her with a dark expression on his face, then dropped David's arm, tugging David closer to him and began sucking on his neck. Emily hesitantly reached forward and took the proffered glass, eyebrows raised. "So is this a new development, or...?" she trailed off, watching Kaz's tongue run along the column of David's throat.

Kaz pulled away to speak, tugging David still closer. "No. He's mine."

"Sorry," David apologized as Kaz dragged him the staff's bathroom, which was devoid of people.

"Damn," he heard Emily sigh as Kaz opened the unlocked bathroom door.

"You done pissing on me to mark your territory?" David asked sourly, the door shutting behind them as Kaz shoved him against the wall.

"Hm," Kaz hummed, leaning his cane against the wall so that he could run his fingers through David's short, dark hair before cupping his cheek.

"I guess I don't mind so much," David conceded, leaning into Kaz's touch.

"Hm?" Kaz pressed his hips against David's, pushing him flat against the wall.

"I like that people know that we're together," David continued in a slight strained tone. "I like that people know that you're not available."

"Mm," Kaz kissed the corner of his mouth, before sliding his mouth over David's, covering it completely. He slipped his tongue out, tracing the seam of David's lips lovingly. David made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, gripping Kaz's defined shoulders tightly, the rough fabric of his coat coarse beneath his fingers. Kaz began to slowly rock against him, and David fought for control, willing himself to not get any harder. They were in public, for god's sake!

"Kaz, please..." he tried, pulling away to speak. Kaz just took this as an invitation to move on to his neck, and David struggled to breathe normally. "Kaz, we're in the bathroom. We're in the public bathroom of a bar. You don't deserve to do this here! You deserve silk sheets- and- ah- mood music, and good lighting, or whatever." David pleaded, trying to shove his arousal down to give Kaz the treatment he deserved.

Kaz smiled grimly against David's throat. This boy truly thought the world of him. "Contrary to your beliefs, this is _exactly_ what I deserve."

He stooped, undoing David's pants further and tugging them lower on his hips. Kaz palmed the bulge that was forming there, a wicked smile overtaking his face and rearranging his features. "Shall I do it here? Should I suck you off in here? See how loud I can coax you to be in a _public_ place?"

Kaz leaned down still further, ignoring the pain from his left leg, David's hands gripping his shoulders. Kaz kissed the bulge through the cotton boxers, and David made a strangled sound, unable to stop it from hardening even further. David pulled him up and kissed his mouth roughly, breath coming fast and hard. "Kaz..." he whispered, running his hands across his shoulders, looking into his eyes through his tinted lenses. He buried his hand in Kaz's soft blond hair, long strands winding themselves around his fingers.

Just then, the door banged open. David jumped violently and tried to slide away from Kaz, who simply pushed against him, pinning him in place. It was the employee who'd been roped into dancing with the girl with sick all down her front, looking gloomy and fatigued. He spotted David and Kaz, flushed and pressed against each other, David's pants hanging open.

"Hey, you two shouldn't- Oh. Ah, carry on. I'll just... Use the other bathroom." he said awkwardly.

"No! We weren't, uh, doing anything!" David spluttered, still obviously doing things with Kaz.

Kaz cocked an eyebrow. "We weren't?" he asked simply, rolling his hips once against David. David leaned away as far as he could, trapped between the bathroom wall and Kaz's warm, heavy body, resting his head against the cold tile of the bathroom, his dark hair a stark contrast with the off-white walls.

"I mean, well, we were, but it wasn't going to go much further!" David said, horribly flustered.

The man edged out of the room, hastily exiting. "Don't worry, guys. I was never here."

As soon as the door shut, David let his head fall onto Kaz's shoulder, mortification coursing through every cell in his body. Kaz kissed the rapidly reddening patch of skin on the back of his neck and pressed his cheek against his hair.

"Shit." David groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, forehead still against Kaz's shoulder. "That was really fucking embarrassing. Sorry, Kaz."

Kaz laughed, his breath rustling David's short hair, amused that David was apologizing for something that was entirely Kaz's fault. Kaz spoke softly into his hair, smelling David's shampoo and the wind of the outdoors. "Don't worry about it. I think that it's about time to get out of here, what do you think?"

David nodded gratefully against his shoulder. David dropped a quick kiss onto Kaz's shoulder before disengaging himself, handing Kaz his cane. While Kaz was readying himself to leave, David caught sight of his reflection. He looked a complete flustered mess, aroused and rumpled, his cheeks a dark shade of pink and his black boxers peeking through his open jeans, the fly framing his half erection indecently. David pressed his hands to his face in shame. "God, I look terrible."

Kaz laughed and reached over and tugged his pants up a bit, zipping his jeans. He left the button undone, thinking that it was simply too much work unbuttoning his jeans again in the car. "I quite like you this way, actually."

David walked over to the sink, turning it on and splashing water on his face, willing the color to go down and trying to clear the fuzziness that the Japanese whiskey had brought on, drying his face and hands on a few crumpled towels. Glancing at Kaz, he turned away slightly and tried to discreetly arrange his dick in his pants to hide his semi-erection. Kaz watched him openly in the mirror, amusement playing around his full lips. He had a trench coat to hide his arousal, the asshole.

"Ready?" he asked, hand on the knob. David smoothed down his hair nervously and nodded, tugging his shirt once more over the undone button of his jeans. Kaz wrenched the door open, holding it open with the steel-toed boot of his prosthetic leg, ushering him through with a hand on his firm ass.

"You could wait until we get to the car, at least," David muttered as the wound their way through the patrons of the bar, trying to avoid getting anything spilled on him. He noted with surprise that Emily's arms were wrapped around Miranda's neck, the pair of them on the stool that Solid had vacated earlier. Perhaps it was something to do with the chair.

"I don't think I could," Kaz replied, squeezing his ass once more before getting a better hold on his cane, looping the strap around his wrist.

They burst through the dark doors, and David sucked in a deep breath, relishing the cold, clean air that swirled along his hot skin. He much preferred cold weather to hot. At least if you were cold, you could bundle up against the chill. With heat, there's no escaping it's oppressive hold.

"Should we call Frank?" David asked as he led the way down to the black car.

"No. I think we want a bit of time to ourselves first, don't you?" Kaz asked, stopping by the passenger's side backdoor to smack David's ass with his cane lightly. David yelped in surprise, rubbing a hand along the offended body part.

"Yes, sir." he agreed with a mischievous grin. Kaz growled and hit him again with his cane, slightly harder this time, before fishing the car keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door and opening it. He shoved David inside, who sprawled out in the backseat, leg bent to fit on the backseat and leaning up on his arms, completely focused on Kaz. Kaz tossed his cane to the floor beside David's left foot and climbed on top of him, pulling the door closed behind him.

David wasted no time in prying the jacket off of his shoulders, admiring the way tight black long sleeve he had on underneath complemented his body. Kaz tugged David's shirt off and tossed it on top of his discarded jacket, running his hand along David's bare skin before shoving him back, pressing him into the leather of the backseat. Kaz bit his shoulder as he worked the zipper down on his jeans, and David pulled insistently on Kaz's shirt until he finally allowed him to remove it, which David did with zeal. He ran both of his hands down his bare back before sliding them to the front, rubbing across his chest before reaching down to undo Kaz's pants. Kaz slipped his hand beneath David's boxers, wrapping his hand around the semi-erection he found in there, earning him a gratified gasp. Kaz placed his mouth around David's nipple, licking and drawing out little moans as David worked Kaz's pants down lower on his hips.

"Well, well. I'd say the night went according to plan." A quiet amused voice said from the driver's seat. David froze, his hands still down the front of his mentor's pants, pausing in his attempts to lower them. Kaz chuckled against his hot skin, but didn't stop what he was doing. David craned his neck to look into the rearview mirror and met Frank's cool gaze, the skin across the bridge of David's sharp nose flushed a deep pink.

"I have my own set of keys," Frank explained, holding up his hand and letting the metal key glint in the faint light.

"Kaz," he hissed. "Kaz, stop. Frank's here!"

Kaz's hand stilled, but he didn't remove it. He looked up at the flustered face above him, resting his chin on David's slightly damp chest. "Yes, I gathered as much."

"He's here!" David gestured at the front seat, where Frank had turned around and was watching them with hungry eyes.

"Yes, he's here and he can hear every word you lovebirds whisper," Frank said, a twisted smile appearing in his face, raking his eyes up and down the bodies entangled in their compromising situation. "You got room for one more?"

"Go fuck yourself, Jaeger. " Kaz muttered, pushing himself up a bit to kiss David's mouth, trying to reclaim his attention.

"If you insist," Frank said with a shrug. "But I'll warn you; I'm a screamer."

David looked at the back of the seat with shock, listening to the unmistakable sound of pants being undone, followed by noises that were getting increasingly louder by the second. "Don't just sit there!" Frank urged, his arm moving with urgency. "Give me a show, if I can't be a part of it!"

Kaz sighed, then felt David's dick stiffen completely in his grip. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So you like that, David?" he whispered into his ear as quietly as he could to ensure that Frank couldn't hear. "You like knowing that he's watching us fuck?"

David's face burned with shame, but he couldn't deny the added arousal of knowing that somebody was getting off to watching Master Miller with him. "Yeah," he admitted quietly, spurred on by the alcohol pulsing through his bloodstream. Kaz nearly missed his surprising confession due to the background noises of Frank noisily masturbating in the front seat.

Kaz looked at him, intrigued by this information, then turned to the front seat. "Hey, be careful up there. I don't want to lose my rental deposit on this car because you couldn't keep it in your pants."

"I'm staying clean," Frank assured him in-between his desperate moans. Kaz rolled his eyes, determined to ignore him. He'd humor Frank for David's sake, who was still watching Frank's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"David," Kaz said. David didn't moved, entranced by Frank's antics in the front seat. Kaz swore that he saw Frank drop a wink at him, and he growled. " _David_. Look at me."

David tore his eyes away from the happenings in the front seat and looked down at Kaz, his head fuzzy and thick with desire and alcohol. "Yes, Mast- Kaz?"'

"This is about you and me. Frank isn't part of us. Now, are you ready, or do you just want to watch Frank jerk himself off in the driver's seat and I can wait outside?"

David slid his hands up to dig his fingers into Kaz's shoulders, rubbing the tense muscles he found there. "No, please don't go. I'm sorry, Kaz. I was just- surprised, that's all. Sorry, Kaz."

Kaz grumbled, mollified by his apologies, David seemingly genuinely ashamed by his absorption in Frank. David tugged Kaz up, his fingers buried in his blond strands, his other hand resting on his shoulder, pulling him into a deep kiss. David slipped his tongue out, tasting remnants of Yamazaki on Kaz's mouth. Kaz moaned against him. Kaz loved David's wet, pink tongue, the way it throughly traced everything in its path.

Kaz propped himself up on his right knee, to give himself a bit more access to David's body. His hand went down to David's pants again, and he tilted his hips up to aid Kaz in removing them, but Kaz just burrowed his hand beneath his underwear and pulled his dick free of their cotton confines and began stroking it roughly. "Frank doesn't need to see you with your pants down. Only _I_ get to see you like that."

David nodded, pushing into his hand and trying to convince his drunk brain that pointing out that he regularly used the communal showers was a bad idea. He worked his hands beneath Kaz's boxer briefs, trying to give him the same treatment, but Kaz held his hand underneath his underwear, pinning it in place.

"Leave them. Jaeger doesn't get to see that part of me right now. Friends should keep some secrets from each other, don't you think?"

"Shy?" Frank panted out from the front seat, and Kaz ignored him, focused on David's lips, waiting for his answer.

David's brows creased. "But what about... You know?" It was a testament to just how inebriated he was that he didn't color further at the thought of what followed an orgasm. Kaz shook his head, smiling lightly and resuming his strokes.

"I'll think of something." he promised, before kissing David's mouth. He moved on to his jaw and his throat, kissing and licking every bit of skin his mouth could find, determinedly ignoring Jaeger's loud groans from the front seat. David pushed into him, one hand down the front of his underwear and the other gripping tightly to his hip, holding him in place.

Kaz made an approving noise when David moaned as he resumed his attentions on his nipples. Kaz felt David making more needy noises beneath his lips, but he couldn't hear them properly because of Frank's operatic vocals. Frustrated, he dropped David's erection (to the intense disappointment of the boy beneath him) and reached over David to pound his fist into the back of Jaeger's seat. "Quit making so much noise, Jaeger. I can't hear Solid."

David watched him, looking up at the man hovering above him with half-lidded eyes, adoration and respect plain on his face beneath the flush of drunkenness and arousal. David's hand was still working underneath the soft fabric of his Master's underwear, the fingers of his other hand biting not unpleasantly into his hip. Kaz rocked into his ministrations even as he glared daggers at the back of Jaeger's silver head.

"NnnggghhhAAaahh " Jaeger moaned loudly, pretending that he couldn't hear him.

"God fucking damn it," Kaz said, aiming another punch at the back of the seat before grabbing David's face, running his rough thumb gently over the bottom of David's lip before bending down to kiss him forcefully. He trailed his tongue over his full bottom lip before biting it, softly. David groaned his appreciation, and Kaz smiled against his mouth, pleased that that, at least, he could hear.

"You're going to have to be a little louder for me, David." Kaz told him, moving his hand back down, rubbing his thumb over the end of David's dick before stroking it again. David bucked into him eagerly, glad that this attention was being resumed. "I can't hear you over our little companion."

"Yes, Kaz," David mumbled, letting his eyes fall shut, dark lashes splayed just above his cheekbones. Kaz's glasses slipped down his nose, and he peered at him from over the tops of them, appreciating how David looked in full color. David opened his eyes, moaning loudly, just for Kaz, as Kaz did a particularly good move with his talented hand. David tugged his hand free of Kaz's underwear, reaching up and gently removing his glasses.

"Perfect," he said, his breath tinged with the scent of alcohol puffing across Kaz's face. hooking the sunglasses safely into the pocket on the back of Jaeger's chair. Kaz felt vulnerable, in the backseat of a borrowed car, shirtless and his pants undone, divested of his sunglasses, but he dropped the issue. David really did look very pretty right now. And who was he to deny the wishes of the boy he'd bedded in increasingly strange circumstances? David shoved his hand back down to wrap around Kaz's erection, enthusiastically resuming his duties. Kaz stared at him, spellbound for a second, before burying his face in David's sweaty neck, his long hair soft against David's shoulder. Kaz could feel the way David's muscles tensed and relaxed as he tried to fight off the oncoming climax.

"Don't fight it," Kaz said against his hot flesh.

"I don't want to be first," David panted with difficulty, writhing and moaning as Kaz's hand sped up.

"I don't think that's an issue, David." Kaz said, amusedly, just as Frank screamed the loudest yet, his back arching off the chair and revealing the handkerchief that he'd been fucking himself with, wetness rapidly spreading over it.

"Good," David said. Kaz could feel David's face form a smile, felt the way his cheek changed shape against the top of his head.

"OK, now. Come for me, David. Come for your Master Miller." Kaz ordered, quiet and stern. He pulled up so that he could watch David's eyes widen in shock at the 'Master Miller'. It was the shock that put David over the edge, Kaz thought, David's back arcing up off of the seat and pushing Kaz up, splattered himself and Kaz with the proof of his orgasm.

"Yes, sir, Master Miller, sir, Kaz, I will," David was mumbling, weakly rocking against Kaz before heavily falling back into the car. Kaz groaned at the sight, feeling the hot substance against his middle. David laid there, panting, regaining his strength, temporarily shell-shocked. The alcohol on his tongue had the strange effect of both numbing him and heightening everything, and the orgasm hit him unexpectedly hard.

"Come on, Master Miller. It's your turn now," David coaxed him, his hands returning to full strength, having stuttered and finally stopped during his climax. Kaz appreciated the resumed action, thrusting his hips in tune with David's hand forcefully, only one goal in his mind. He buried his head once more into the sweaty, hot crook made by David's neck and shoulder, moving his hand up to grip the back of David's neck tightly. He muttered desperate Japanese as David's hand ran over his clothed ass, his other hand still working industriously, trying to lead him into orgasm. Kaz followed willingly, letting his load splatter in the confines of his expensive boxer briefs, feeling temporarily weak after the release. He dropped on top of David, forgetting about the fact that they were covered in the sticky evidence of David's own release, accidentally smearing it on their midriffs.

"We should get jealous of one another more often," David murmured into his hair breathlessly.

Kaz made a noise of anger, shifting to glare angrily at David. "You'd better not give me any reason to get jealous. I could make your life a living hell, recruit."

David laughed, trying and failing to look apologetic. "Sorry, Kaz." 

"Little shit," Kaz said affectionately, nuzzling his neck.

"Isn't this a pretty picture," Frank drawled from the front seat, leaning his head back into the headrest to look at them as he shifted back into his pants, zipping himself in. "Never took you for a cuddler, Miller. A multi-faceted individual, I see."

Kaz growled angrily, pushing himself up into a sitting position, shifting David so that he could sit down on the seat beside him. "We'll be lucky if the cops don't come and check us out, thinking that someone was just brutally murdered in the front seat. Does your throat hurt, Jaeger?" Kaz asked, his voice dripping with derision.

Jaeger laughed. David glanced at Frank in the front seat, embarrassedly noting that his slightly messy dick was still hanging out of his pants. He felt stupid for being ashamed of his bare dick hanging out of his pants, seeing as this man had just gotten off to him having sex with his superior, but he was, and David tucked himself hurriedly into his boxers, finally doing up his jeans.

"Aw, you don't need to be shy in front of me, Solid. We're all friends here." Frank said teasingly, making a move to place his hand on his denim-covered knee. Kaz knocked his hand away with a warning glare.

"Don't you fucking touch him, Jaeger." he said, his head bowed and legs spread wide, his pants still undone and his boxer briefs obviously damp, arm resting on his knee.

David picked up his shirt from the floor, looking at the mess on his abdomen. Kaz glanced over at him and put his hand on David's arm, holding it down. "Wait, I'll get you something. Here," Kaz grabbed his trench coat and handed it to David, who set the shirt down beside him and took the proffered coat. "Hold this up for me, why don't you? I need to get these off." he said, gesturing to his underwear. "Uncomfortable as all hell."

David's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as he watched Kaz strip the ruined underwear of of his body, planting his feet on the floor to work both his pants and his underwear off in one fell swoop. "Damn," Kaz muttered distractedly, as semen smeared on his upper thigh. David stared at the stripe hungrily. When Kaz kicked his shoes off to pull the clothing off, David saw his chance and leaned forward, still protecting Kaz's modesty and holding the coat up high, licking the streak slowly off of Kaz's tensed, hairy thigh.

"Fuck," Kaz said, looking down at him. "I need to get you drunk more often." It was odd, Kaz thought, that David seemed more comfortable with his new addition, the updated version of the peg leg he'd toted around for years now, than Kaz himself was. He still couldn't get used to seeing this foreign object masquerading as his leg at the end of his abruptly ending flesh-and-blood limb. David was completely comfortable with it, constantly casually touching it. He never seemed repulsed by it, as Kaz would expect most reactions to be.

David leaned back, holding the coat up higher, smiling. "Thanks for this, Kaz. We need to do this again."

Kaz grunted in agreement, wiping himself off quickly and tossing the wet underwear at David before putting his pants back on. "Clean yourself up with those. I don't mind."

As soon as Kaz was fully clothed again, David handed him his trench coat and wiped himself off with the underwear, studiously trying to ignore Frank's heavy gaze from the front seat. He set the damp fabric carefully on the floor, trying to contain the mess, slipping his faded shirt back on. He looked over at Kaz thinking that this would be an extremely frustrating trip back for him, knowing that Master Miller was going commando the whole trip and not being allowed to do anything about it. He handed him his sunglasses, plucking them from the pouch in front of him, but Kaz refused them, tucking them safely back into the seat pocket. He wasn't going to drive. He didn't particularly need to see anything far away right now. He was content to focus on what was right in front of him, for the time being. Kaz buckled himself in, pleasing David immensely. It meant that Kaz was going to keep him company in the backseat during the long car ride back to base.

"I'll put them back on when we get back to base. Come here." Kaz grabbed David and slid over to the passenger side door, lying David's head in his lap. David struggled to remain calm as he looked at the crumpled pile that was Kaz's underwear and thought about what was going on just behind his head. Kaz tenderly buckled the seatbelt around David, tucking him in with it as though it were bedsheets, and then laid his coat over David.

"You can nap on the way there, David." Kaz told him, as Frank pulled out of the parking spot, patiently waiting for the cab full of happy people whose brains were swimming in alcohol to pull out.

"Thanks, Kaz." David said, believing that this would be an impossibility, with Kaz's freely roaming dick _right behind_ him.

David turned out to be wrong, for as Frank retraced their path back to base, humming cheerfully and tunelessly to himself, he drifted off, his head pillowed on Kaz's strong thigh, his arms folded around himself beneath Kaz's coat, Kaz's hand resting in his dark hair. The combination of alcohol, an orgasm, and the comforting pull of Kaz's fingers through his hair pulled him down into a deep sleep, a spot of drool slowly spreading on Kaz's pants. Kaz watched him affectionately for awhile, then laid his own head back against the headrest. Yes, this had been a good idea. Well worth Frank's smirking face. He ought to treat David to nights out on the town more often. He was such a good boy.

And Kaz fell asleep, too, perfectly content and already halfway through formulating another plan to lure David out of his shell and away from the base.


End file.
